Season 5 Episode 98: MIA
by aelitalyoko99
Summary: In this episode X.A.N.A. and his team come up with a good plan to weaken the lyoko warriors. Never before seen content in this episode and a warrior goes missing.


Episode 98 MIA

**A/N Welcome to day 6 of the 12 Days of fanfiction.**

"Just a little bit longer." Jeremy said to himself. He had been working most of the night so far trying to find another way to destroy X.A.N.A.

"Let's try this one." He said typing in a specific code. Unfortunately a few minutes into the program a red exclamation point appeared on the screen.

"What do you mean quack!?" He asked frustrated. Just then the activated tower alert appeared. "Oh no an activate tower better call the others." He said pulling out his phone before he felt a hand grab his phone.

"Hello Jeremy." He heard a familiar sounding person say.

"Jade! What are you doing here?" He asked franticly.

"Just fallowing X.A.N.A.'s orders. Nighty night." She said before knocking him out. Next her phone began to ring.

"Yes Zen?" She answered.

"Did you get Belpois?" He asked.

"Yes we're ready for translation." She said.

"Ok here we go." He said and with that they were translated to lyoko. The two arrived in the arena of Carthage. Jeremy was wearing a green shirt that looked like it was made of different colored leaves and pants that had the same affect and wore no shoes. He had his glasses still but instead of helping him see instead they let him work the supercomputer from the inside. His ears were pointed like Aelita's and Jade's, although the lyoko warriors couldn't tell because of her mask. Lastly he had a wooden bow with no visible arrows.

"Welcome to Carthage Jeremy." Jade said waking him up.

"Wha- what! Where am I?" He asked still getting his bearings.

"Lyoko more specifically Carthage." Zen said as he entered the arena.

"Well what do you want with me?" Jeremy asked.

"Lets just say that without you there to warn your friends then we are more likely to get rid of them before they realize what's going on." Said a figure coming into the arena. He looked like Aelita when they first met her except that the outfit was red and black and grey. His hair was jet black with dark red streaks in it.

"Who are you another AI created by X.A.N.A.?" Jeremy asked hoping this was not who he thought he was.

"Wrong I am XA.N.A. So I welcome you to my home. Jade please take Mr. Belpois to his quarters." X.A.N.A. said.

"Yes master. Come on Jeremy. "Jade said motioning for him to fallow her. When he didn't move she just used her telekinesis to get him to fallow her.

"Now that that is taken care of Tori normally I'd have Jade do this but seeing as how she's busy got to the ice sector to deactivate the tower. Oh and warn Jade the tower will be deactivated first." X.A.N.A. said before leaving.

Tori ran down the halls in search of Jade and found her in her room with Jeremy. The rooms did not have much in them just a bed, monitors of earth, and an informational terminal. All the rooms were like this.

"Hey Jade I just wanted to let you know that the tower is about to be deactivated so it would be best to get a guardian to hold Jeremy until we recover." She said.

"Thanks Tori." Jade said. Then Tori left and headed to the celestial dome from there she waved her hand on her bracelet and a pair of blue and black angel wings appeared. She then flew right into the data stream and ended up in the ice sector way tower. Then she continued to make her way to the tower. Once she got there she went up to the second platform and placed her hand on the interface.

Tori

Code  
Override

"Then the tower was deactivated. And instead of just passing out and landing on the platform she made sure that when she fell she would fall into the data stream back to Carthage.

Meanwhile in the real world the sun was just starting to rise and students began getting ready for the day. About an hour later the lyoko warriors all met up in the cafeteria, except for Jeremy. Aelita looked around trying to find him but he was no where to be found.

"Guys have any of you seen Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"No and I'm starting to get worried missing breakfast I can understand, but we have math in less than 5 minutes and he never misses math." Ulrich said.

"I'm going to check his room." Aelita said before leaving to go to Jeremy's room. When she got there she found that the door was unlocked. She made a mental note to tell Jeremy to fix that. Anyway what she saw in the room slightly terrified her not only was Jeremy not there, but his phone was on the floor in the middle of the room and his computer chair was thrown backwards as if he was pulled from it? She also noticed that his laptop was beeping and only saw the activated tower alert for a few seconds until it showed the all clear signal. Whatever X.A.N.A. had done it involved Jeremy and with that she ran to find the others.

"Guys!" Aelita yelled out of breath.

"What is it Aelita?" Yumi asked.

"Jeremy is missing and when I went in there his laptop was showing an activated tower and it said it had been active since 4:00 in the morning!" Aelita said.

"You don't think X.A.N.A.?" Odd asked assuming the worst.

"No I don't think so, but what I do know is that I will not rest until I find him. I'll do whatever it takes to get him back." Aelita said saying the last part sadly.

"We'll find him I promise Aelita." Yumi said.

"Me too." Ulrich said.

"Count me in Princess." Odd said making Aelita smile at the nickname.

**A/N Well the reason that this took so long was that I could not think of what to do like I needed something exciting to happen so this is what happened. Remember there is an important poll regarding the fate of another story so please vote on it also REVIEW. **


End file.
